powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Tactician Robin/OC for Imouto-tan's RP (Lindness)
Name: Lindness (Full name unknown) Age: 17 Date of Birth: 25 July 1761 Place of Birth: Unknown Race: Human/Wolf Hybrid Gender: Male Blood Type: O- Height: 5 Foot’7 Inches; Weight: 141 Pounds Backstory: A long time ago during the Revolutionary War a boy was drafted into the fight between Great Britain and the Colonies. A few weeks after being drafted in he was being sought after for his ingenious tactics. Within a few months he was titled as a Tactician and was officially ranked as a Captain. His squad never lost a naval and ground fight with zero casualties. At one point in time he had gone to a cult of witches to move forward in time to predict everything that had happened. However when he did, he had lost his memory and in turn does not remember having to return. The only thing he has is his journal (which he still writes in) that has helped him regain partial memory. Powers: As a result of moving forward in time, the magic the witches had casted made a side effect. Lindness had gained Future Sight, allowing him to peer ahead of time ranging from one tenth - one full second. In combat he has an average of one thrid second Ahead of Time(AT). If Lindness is in a calm state he is able to peer longer and farther AT but if he is in a more stressed state or in extreme pain his AT decreases. *He can stop AT completely if he starts getting drunk, so he typically carries around a bottle of whiskey. With Future Sight he is able to think differently. If someone were to attempt to hypnotize him or enter his mind, they would have a rather hard time. He also has the power of Witch Prayers. The witches that sent him here can not bring him back to his time but they watch over him. Whenever needed they will enchant Lindness with mystical power of unknown origin. When this enchantment is in action it can change the power or strength of one thing. This is only active for a very short and brief time and can only buff one thing. This can only be done every so often (approximately every 15 actions) and it goes active to whatever is needed when it is needed, however it is done to only rival the power force of what is against Lindness; it is not designed to kill but can when forced. The enchantment can be done to anything ranging from the power of his weapons and armor, to power into himself to withstand attacks. Weapons/Fight Style: Lindness’ weapons are two flintlock guns. One being a Rifle and one being a Pistol. Both are highly customized with auto reload and the first to be made with a magazine. He has a Damascus Double Edged Blade as his weapon for close combat. Since Lindness is a highly skilled brewer he tapped into those skills to create deadly poisons that kill within minutes of a small incision. His poisons range from paralysis, neurotoxins, tranquilizers, and other fatal doses. Lindness fights by improvising to his surrounding area. His rifle is tempered enough to penetrate through five inch steel (the ammunition of the gun itself is a very tempered metal of unknown origin) which must auto load every shot with a five round magazine (Auto Loading takes five seconds until the next shot can be fired). His pistol takes two seconds to auto load with a seven round magazine and can easily pierce through Kevlar. With that being said he primarily dual wields his pistol in his left hand and his sword in the right. At times if needed, he will swap the pistol out with his rifle to gain another shot while the pistol is auto loading. During fights his Future Sight gives him a major advantage in almost any situation. EX: Precision Aiming, Threat Detection, Evading, ect. Equipment: '''Lindness travels rather light. He has potions to assist in negating pain and antidotes that can cure almost any poison. His coat he wears was enchanted with elemental resistance that could withstand fires that go up to 300 Degrees Fahrenheit and could withstand chilling down to 450 Degrees Fahrenheit below zero. His coat and boots are connected through bendable steel which ground electricity. And of course all coats break wind. He also wears Tempered Leather armor under his coat which helps with defense of all else (doesn't necessarily hold any other purpose). '''Special: Also another plus side to his race, he has nearly perfect sight in darkness since he is a hybrid of both wolf and human. He has wolf ears that allow him to hear much stronger than most humans could and if needed grow claws on his fingers to use. The world he came from isn't Earth. It is another dimension relative to ours. The planet he came from was bigger and in turn had a stronger gravitational pull. It is about three times more than Earth. His bones were made much sturdier because of this and his muscles were developed much stronger to withstand the G Force of the planet. Category:Blog posts